


blue

by frostbitebakery



Series: Mood Color Panties [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitebakery/pseuds/frostbitebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky sees them, a blue jacket and white wings flash in front of his eyes. He’s so sure it’s the exact same color. A deep dark blue that resonates in him. And he… he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

When Bucky sees them, a blue jacket and white wings flash in front of his eyes. He’s so sure it’s the exact same color. A deep dark blue that resonates in him. And he… he remembers.

 

_Oh, Bucky noticed how Steve’s pupils blew up when he first saw Bucky’s new uniform. He’s pretty certain everyone noticed Steve’s reaction. He had felt Steve’s arousal hitting him like a wave._

_So there was this idea._

 

_After another grueling briefing Steve went back to his tent, visibly trying not to grumble about bullshit tactics and the general lack of intelligence of the high-ups when it came to caring for an army. He opened the flap and--_

_He felt his jaw dropping loose at the picture in front of him._

_There was Bucky. Lounging in Steve’s chair, feet on the desk, naked as the day he was born but with this damn jacket on. Open. Of course it’d be open because Bucky knew how to push every single goddamn button of Steve’s. The dog tags caught the light of the desk lamp because they, too, only existed to mock Steve when laying against that naked chest._

_“Hello, Captain.“_

_That mouth was radiating with a smirk._

_"I have this question that’s just_ burning _in me.”_

_Steve hurried to close the tent up tight behind him. He closed his eyes. Please, give me strength. “Y-yes, Sergeant?“_

_"Are you up to a challenge?“_

_Steve gritted his teeth at that growling voice and turned around again. Glancing down quickly, yes, he was up for everything it seemed. And, Jesus Christ, only Bucky could make him this stupid._

_First order, he needed to wipe that smirk off those lips with kisses that would leave bruises._

_Bucky folded his fingers on his stomach and raised an eyebrow. He reveled in driving Steve crazy when it was just the two of them._

_Well, an appreciative audience that mistook their foreplay as innocent but pushing on annoying bantering, that was fun, too._

_"What are you waiting for?_ Get me _.”_

 

Bucky shakes his head and comes back to after a moment. He grabs the dark blue panties, hoping to have gotten the right size, and rushes over to pay.

He has an idea.

 

Steve comes home from another grueling briefing. Some things don’t change at all. He just needs to gently - who is he even kidding - forcefully throw his bag into the study and then he can relax.

He needs to cuddle up with Bucky, watch the movie Sam recommended and kiss Bucky until he can’t breath anymore. Now that’s a sound plan if he ever heard one. Not that _bullshit_ at HQ.

His musings scratch to a halt as soon as he opens the door to the study. Déjà-vu makes his skin hot as he sees Bucky. Lounging in the chair, feet on the desk, naked as the day he was born but dark blue panties instead of a jacket. Steve’s suddenly sure it’s the same color. His bag hits the floor.

“Hello, Captain.”

They’re new, the panties. Every color has a meaning, dear to them, connected to a specific type of scene. So this must be--

“Are you up to a challenge?”

Steve stands there for a long moment, looking at Bucky while struggling to keep up a cool gaze. A smirk of his own blooming on his face that he does his damndest to not change into a big smile. While his heart is beating a hundred miles a minute, he needs to keep his cool now. Bucky needs him to.

Bucky fights to keep his body relaxed even though he feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin. His fingers, lying folded on his stomach, tighten in anticipation.

Steve can see the minute fidgeting and Bucky trying to keep it under wraps.

This isn’t about recreating what happened decades ago. This is about creativity. They decided to sometimes borrow meanings - when they were too important to Bucky and himself - from their past and create new memories from their core. But they won’t dig their graves in their history anymore.

Steve rolls his shoulders.

“Stand up.“

Bucky’s first instinct is to jump to attention at the commanding voice but that’s not how this works. He has a plan. He almost lazily gets up, chin raised in cocky challenge, eyes sparkling under low eyelids.

"Hands on the desk.“

A shiver runs down Bucky’s spine. He tries to suppress it but it’s only half successful. Steve accepted the challenge. Got the meaning, as Bucky hoped, _knew_ , he would.

Steve walks up to Bucky slowly, studying him. The dark blue panties stand out invitingly against his skin.  He goes to the side of the desk, leaning forward slightly so his mouth is at Bucky’s ear.

"You think you’re so clever, aren’t you? Sitting there like you’ve got the world kneeling at your feet. When you know exactly that I can take you apart bit by bit until you’re nothing more than a whimpering mess. Waiting and waiting and begging me to let you come.“

"Will you let me come though, Captain?”

“Now why should I?”

Steve nuzzles Bucky’s hair for a brief moment, appreciates the clean, freshly showered smell, before taking a step back and walking behind Bucky.  He drops into the chair, elbow on one armrest, fingertip against his mouth in thought. 

His other hand slowly strokes up one thigh, playing with the seam of the panties, snapping them against Bucky’s skin when Bucky tries to glance over his shoulder.

A warning.

„You didn’t answer my question, Sergeant. Why should I let you come?“

„Because I waited all day, Captain, to surprise you.“ Bucky’s voice wavers, trying to keep the cockiness intact.

Steve smirks and snaps the seam against Bucky’s skin again.

„Wrong answer.“

„Sir…“ Slight desperation colors his voice.

„You see, Sergeant, surprises always have two sides. While this is certainly a pretty sight to come home to, I had a perfectly nice night planned, as you well know. And those plans are worth nothing now.“

Bucky wants to protest. They just wanted to watch some movies, last Steve offered. He bites his tongue.

„So, tell me. Why should I let you come?“

Bucky worries at his bottom lip. He’s silent. Steve always makes him say it and… and sometimes he can believe it himself but…

„I won’t ask again, Sergeant.“

„Because-” Bucky gathers his tattered thoughts, strength building in his voice. „Because I’m a good boy.“

A proud smile threatens to break through. Steve hates it that he can’t enthusiastically agree in these moments. But he has a role to play. He waits a moment so the smile and the joy behind it won’t be heard in his words.

„Right answer.“

Bucky’s head dips forward in relief. He did good. He did good.

Steve’s hand is back to stroking Bucky’s thigh absently, thumb smoothing over the blue silk.

„Since my original plans are out of question now, you understand that I can’t just let you come without you proving yourself, don’t you?“

„Yes, Captain.“

Bucky’s heart is loudly beating against his chest. He wonders if Steve can hear it, everything else is so quiet and calm around them.

„Here are the rules. I’m going to eat you out. Here, on this desk. You make a noise, you don’t come. Understood?“

„Yes, Sir. Understood.“

Steve nods, kneads the cheek under his hand in approval.

„Stand on your toes, brace yourself against the desk. Your feet touch the ground entirely, you don’t come. Understood?“

„Yes, Sir. Understood.“

„Good boy.“

Bucky bites the inside of his cheek to not let the grin show on his face. Even though he’s pretty sure that Steve can’t see it.  He does as he’s told, bracing himself with flat hands against the desk to keep his balance.

Steve leans back fully. He scratches at his mouth in thought, admiring the blue silk. His other hand, still on Bucky’s ass, starts to stroke again. He slips his thumb under the material, caressing the firm muscle until he reaches the crack. He slowly drags his thumb up and down between the cheeks, forgoing the hole.

He wonders how long he can keep it this glacially slow before Bucky gets impatient enough to stretch the rules.

Shifting, he uses his other hand to massage tense thighs. Running it over the sweetly shaped ass before his fingers slot into those perfect dimples above it.

Bucky shifts his weight almost imperceptibly.

The corner of Steve’s mouth tugs up. Patience already running thin. He must have sat in this chair for hours then, waiting for Steve to come home. The briefing had run longer than he’d anticipated.

He sits up, the ass in front of him at the perfect height. The hand on Bucky’s back strokes up to the little dip in his spine. Pressing into it with strong fingertips, he can feel Bucky relax under him.

„I wonder, did you touch yourself when you waited for me? Thought about getting yourself ready for me?“ The skin is dry where his thumb is still caressing around Bucky’s hole. „But you didn’t. Same as last time.“

Bucky works his mouth and nods.

„I admire your restraint, Sergeant. Usually you’re sinking down on my cock the moment I walk through the door.“ When Bucky is in the right mood, Steve can’t even put his keys in the bowl by the entrance before Bucky is pawing at his pants, giving him a quick and dirty hand job with a lube covered hand. He’ll push Steve to the floor before settling above him and taking and taking and taking. And Steve is happy to give, contentment flowing through every cell of his body.

Steve pulls the panties down and under his ass. He makes sure that Bucky’s cock is still covered by the fabric.

He runs both hands up Bucky’s chest, lightly scratching at nipples and muscles. On their way down they pause at the Adonis line. Skin stretched taut, just begging to be kissed.

Later.

Steve grabs his hips and hauls that ass closer before burying his face between smooth cheeks. He has faith in Bucky, he knows he can take it.

Bucky’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets. He scrambles for purchase on the desk. _Fuck it_. He slams metal fingers through the wood before he loses his balance for good. For the record, he thinks wildly, this is Steve’s fault. He bites his lips hard to not make a sound. At this point, it’s not about wanting to come anymore, he _needs_ to.

Steve must have put the pieces together what just happened from the sounds of splintering wood, impossible for him to have seen it with him being busy licking broad strokes over Bucky’s hole and the skin around it.

Steve moans loud and unashamed and that voice and the vibrations make Bucky dizzy.

Steve kisses and bites. Gently worries at skin with his teeth, dragging his tongue over puckered muscle before dipping into it. Open mouthed kisses, groaning in happiness and arousal, he gives it his all. Putting every trick and strand of knowledge what will drive Bucky over the edge to use. He sneaks a hand between Bucky’s thighs, kneads and strokes that tempting cock, his balls fitting perfectly in his hand.

Moments, minutes, time passes and Steve doesn’t let up.

Bucky can feel himself slipping in his mind. He welcomes the warmth and cottony feel his thoughts take shape in. He feels like flying, soaring through the air, safe and happy. Steve and the clouds will catch him.

His fingers twitch in and against the desk. He wants to spread his wings. His eyes, halfway to closed, shimmer and lose focus.

"Come.”

The orgasm slams through him without warning safe for Steve’s command, wrecking him down to his bones. His hips twitch and grind back and forth against Steve’s mouth and hand, smearing the come shooting out of his cock into the silk.

He can feel Steve’s arm embracing his waist.

“Relax your stand.”

His joints collapse in relief and he drops to his elbows. His sweaty forehead slips against the desk. His feet tingle from the strain.

Steve’s arm tightens around him so he doesn’t fall to the floor. Steve’s other hand settles against Bucky’s neck, squeezing it and carding his fingers through his hair.

“You can make noise now.”

And the moan, long and hard, rips out of his throat. It forces his mouth open and he gasps against the desk, grinding his temple against the wood. He can’t stop moaning. Every breath is a sound and a distant part of him wonders if he’s actually screaming in pleasure. It feels like coming all over again.

Steve holds him through it all. Peppering his back with gentle kisses.

“You’re perfect, Bucky. You did so good. Such a good boy. My Bucky.”

Bucky takes a long moment to float back to the surface. A blinding smile stretches his lips and makes his eyes squeeze shut. Slowly, the adrenaline and exhilaration begin to calm down.

After a while, he can stand on his own again. His knees still feel a little shaky but he’s good. He’s… He’s _good_.

Steve gathers him into his arms, holds him safely against his chest, and makes his way to their bedroom. He kisses Bucky’s hair, nuzzling his nose into it.

“Come on. Round two waits for no one.”

Bucky can’t help but huff out a laugh, letting his head drop against Steve’s broad shoulder. His chest feels light and a certain giddiness is already trickling its way through his limbs again.

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at [frostbitebakery](http://www.frostbitebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
